


Fight

by TashxTARDIS



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Injury, fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 08:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7969588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TashxTARDIS/pseuds/TashxTARDIS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz gets injured on a mission after him and Jemma have a big fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

Jemma’s chest was heaving, from the anger, from the sobs that were pushing their way out of her body. Fitz was standing across from her, tears running down his cheeks. What had started as a discussion about Daisy and it had escalated into something Jemma couldn’t even identify any more. They had fought about everything, Will, Jemma leaving, the decision to join this no longer flying circus in the first place. Even the little things like how Fitz never does his washing or how Fitz always leaves his dirty cups lying around her room. 

They hadn’t fought like this before, not even after she left or after will. It had been ugly with lots of tears, and neither of them were ready to apologize. 

“I don’t understand why you’re still mad about this!?” Jemma yelled, “You said all the will stuff was fine!”

“Because I pushed it down. I repressed it because he was dead and you needed me. I know you love me, and I know you want to be with me but I felt cheated Jemma. You told me that you had feelings for me, then you said you wanted to date me then the next guy you meet you fall in love with!”

Jemma ran her hands over her face, “I didn’t mean to fall for Will. And I didn’t say that I had feelings for you, I said I maybe had feelings for you.”

She knew that was the wrong thing to say when she heard the slam of her door. She looked up from her hands to see the room empty except for her. She sank to the ground, her body wracking with sobs. She couldn’t move, her limbs were frozen as her body was wracked with sobs

Has she lost him?

Why did she have to say that?

Why was she so stupid?

 

Jemma woke up the next morning tucked up in bed, though she didn’t remember getting there. She was still in her clothes, which was weird because no matter how upset she was she would never sleep in the clothes she wore the day before. 

She pushed herself out of bed, quickly changed then trudged herself to the lab. She remembered her fight with Fitz from the night before, the stinging around her eyes from all the crying reminded her every time she blinked. She had hoped to find Fitz in the lab, she needed to explain to him that she didn’t mean any of it and she was stupid and she loved him more than anything in the world but he wasn’t there, which was odd. 

Daisy was, though, sitting at Jemma’s bench on her laptop. 

“Have you seen Fitz?” Jemma asked her. 

“Uh yeah, early this morning before he went off on his mission with Coulson and Mack. He was in a really sour mood, though.”

Jemma sighed “That would be because we had a massive fight last night and I might have said some terrible, horrible things to him that I didn’t mean at all ever.”

Daisy nodded “Seems like a good explanation. Don’t worry, though, Coulson said they wouldn’t be longer than a couple hours ago. The hydra server was only a couple miles from here.”

Hydra server? Fitz was infiltrating fucking hydra and he didn’t tell her! Oh god. Oh god! Jemma couldn’t breathe, her test tightening with the sudden fear for Fitz’s life. What if he got killed and the last that was the last thing she said to him? She had made him feel like she didn’t even want him, and he could…

Jemma felt herself running from the lab, her legs carrying her to his bunk. His sheets smelt like him, and his blankets wrapped around him almost made her feel like she was in his arms. 

She was so horrified with herself, wishing she could go back in time and take back all the horrible things she had said to him last night. She had wished that he had woken him before he left so she could have told him she was sorry and kissed him goodbye. She wishes they had never fought, that they had maybe watched a couple episodes of doctor who then fallen asleep in each other's arms. 

It was too late now. She couldn’t go back in time and change anything, all she could do was wait and hope that he was okay and he came back alive. 

 

Jemma was pulled from her thoughts by a bang on the door. 

“Come in!” She yelled, rolling over in the bed to face the door. The door opened and Daisy stepped in, a scared look in her eyes. 

“Jemma…uh…Fitz was shot on the mission-“

“Is he okay or is he…please tell me he’s not…” Jemma’s chest was heaving, tears slipping out her eyes. 

“He’s fine,” daisy told her “He was shot in the leg. Coulson didn’t realize there was anyone there. We believed that hydra had been crossed off, but there were some agents who were hiding out. He and Mack just dropped off Fitz and they’re off to track them now.”

Jemma nodded, jumping out of the bed and sprinting out of the room. She ran to the med bay, stopping when she saw Fitz laying on the bed, one of the lower level medics treating his wound. 

Jemma barged in, going straight for his bedside. 

“Are you okay?” She asked him, then said “of course you’re not okay, you’ve just been shot. I…”

Jemma paused when Fitz winced, her gaze snapping to the medic working on his leg. It was Courtney, the one who always seemed to look at Fitz with what daisy calls ‘heart eyes’. Jemma didn’t like her, and she certainly didn’t want her treating her boyfriend's wound, especially if she was hurting him so much. 

“I’ll take over from here,” She snapped at Courtney “You can leave now.”

Courtney gave her a weird look before stalking out of the room. Jemma took her place at the end of the bed, sighing when she saw his wound. She definitely didn’t want Courtney tending to it. 

“You don’t have to be so rude, Jemma.” Fitz murmured “She was just doing her job.”

“She was doing an awful job of it, and she always looks at like she wants to sleep with you, and I can’t have that, can I”

Neither of them said anything after that. Jemma focused on removing the bullet and patching up the wound as gently as she could, not wanting to cause him any more pain than she already had. When she was done, she set down her tools and walked around the bed and sat in the chair that sat next to the bed. 

“I’m so sorry, Fitz.” She murmured, reaching for his hand “I’m sorry that I am the worst girlfriend ever in the history in the universe. I’m sorry that I said all those terrible things. Please don’t break up with me.”

Fitz laughed “I’m not going to break up with you, Jemma. I know you didn’t mean any of it.”

“I shouldn’t have said it in the first place. We can’t fight like that, Fitz. It scares me.”

He patted the bed next to him, raising her eyebrows when she hesitated. 

“Are you sure?” she asked. He nodded, and she smiled. She pulled the covers up and got into the small bed next to him. He slung his arm over his shoulder, letting her snuggled into his neck. 

“It’s normal for couples to fight, sweetheart. It means that they're not afraid to stand up to each other. I’m sorry that I left for the mission when I was angry with you. I wasn’t focused because all I did was worry about us and our relationship.”

She pressed a kiss to his neck “We need to promise not to go on a mission when we’re angry. And to tell each other we’re going on missions.”

“Sorry,” He said sheepishly. She kissed his neck again. 

“Not that I have to worry about you for a while, since you’ll be on crutches for a couple weeks, and bedridden for one of those.”

Fitz groaned “Can’t I just come to the lab? I’ll just sit in my chair, I promise.”

Jemma shook her head “Nope, that'll teach you.”

“Teach me what, Jemma.”

“To be more blooming careful.”


End file.
